


Razor Edge

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Gunshot Wounds, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character(s), Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Pain, Psychological Trauma, Realization, Showers, Swearing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Evan and his friends aren't the greatest bunch when they end up blood soaked and shot on days when they can't handle missions, and Evan is numb, empty, tired, and Jonathan comforts him.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Razor Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'm still trying to cope with what is happening to my sister. Hoping that she doesn't die...I may be mad at her at times, angry at her, I feel so disconnected from her, and we had to deal with abandonment issues as kids, and abuse, and loneliness. She looks for dangerous people, drug addicts, gang members. Me, I'm a writer, I look for other writer's, I look for people who like my writing, and hope you enjoy it.
> 
> But I need to cope in some way, and thinking of what could happen is really numbing, really painful. I need to cope...I just hope it doesn't happen.

He almost wished he had a coffee, but his hands were sticky with blood, and he had already waved at Brian to give him a brush. The room they were standing in was dim, and smelled raw of blood and other sour things he didn’t want to think about. He pushed up his sleeve and passed the brush to Tyler who was sitting against the wall, glowering at him and the others who were standing a few feet away from them.

“Bite on this.”

“Why?” Tyler asked, sounding disgusted while holding the hairbrush.

Evan sighed, “Because you’re going to scream, and no one in this room needs that right now.”

Tyler glared down at the brush, then before he placed it between his teeth, he asked Evan, “Did you kill him?”

Of course he would ask, it was dancing around inside Evan’s head when they rushed through the cold night like wolves hunting their prey. It was animalistic, hungry and dangerous. 

“Anthony and Kryoz are dumping his body,” Evan said as if he was trying to be comforting.

Tyler smiled, then he bit down on the handle of the brush, and Brian, Marcel, and Scotty surrounded Tyler while Evan stood up and walked toward the hallway. The screaming was muffled, but at least it wasn’t as loud so it didn’t give any of them headaches.

Most of the house was dark and cold. They didn’t really turn on lights beside the kitchen where they had set the equipment down. So the rest of the house was in darkness.

Evan pushed the bathroom door open, and was about to flick the light on when he was shoved inside, and the door closed, Evan had already gritted his teeth, and the second the light was turned on, he had a flicked his switchblade open and placed the sharp end against the neck of his best friend.

“You fucker,” he said under his breath, pulling back, but still gripping the knife. “Don’t do that, I’m on edge.”

Jonathan chuckled, he was holding a dark towel and from the looks of it, a pair of clothes. “Stay in here while I take a shower.”

Evan rolled his eyes, “Are you serious?”

“You can take a shower with me.”

“I’m not doing that.”

There was something strange about him that made Evan feel off. Jonathan looked at him unsteadily, he was sweating, and his eyes were empty...as if there weren’t anyone home on the inside. It was kind of sad. Evan had seen the same expression whenever he looked in the mirror after a hard days work.

He guessed it was bad enough that they were both covered in blood. Not drenched in it as if it were raining or something. Evan had tried his hardest to keep the blood off of him when he tore out teeth and cut fingers off a few hours ago. And from what Jonathan had gone through, it was a lot more messier.

Tyler had told him to be careful and cover himself up with something to keep the blood from staining his clothes. Amateur. The words always came out biting from Tyler’s teeth. Of course he didn’t really mean it. He knew Evan wasn’t like that, and maybe there was also a small understanding to it since Evan actually didn’t mind the blood all that much. 

Jonathan squeezed past him and turned on the shower head, and while Evan twisted the faucet, he washed his face, and narrowed his eyes to see Jonathan taking off his black shirt. His back smooth with muscle, deep scars in either knife wounds, or bullets that tore through him, missed vital organs, somehow he survived. 

He heard once from someone who hated him said that monsters rarely died. They somehow survived. And maybe that was Jonathan, but Evan disagreed with that. He didn’t see Jonathan as a monster, but maybe they were all...monsters of different kinds, created by the world.

Razor edge. 

Standing there, above the world, in the sky, amongst the stars. 

He sometimes closed his eyes to it all. The world didn’t know him, and he had stained his hands of all of the people he had hurt, and with each one that fell, he tore out his own soul, and let it fall like a sick organ into cold stale rainwater so it can drain away along with the muck of the city.

Maybe if he didn’t breathe the same air, it could be different. He had walked too far, caught the light at the end many times before, and stared at it long enough only to step toward the darkness, to the embrace of all who settled for it, corroded and died with it.

Jonathan took off the rest of his clothes while Evan washed his face, staring at the blood that drained into the sink. He listened to Jonathan’s humming in the shower. His off-key singing was calming, a reminder of a night meant to burn into their bones, like a shackle, not meant to be released. Oh, they were stained, and marked with death, and they’d go nowhere else because of it. 

It was what they deserved.

“Evan,” Jonathan said inside the shower.

“What?” He turned off the faucet and dried his face.

“You can still join me.”

Evan stared at the stark red blood marring the floor. It didn’t look pretty. Brown and old, as if it sat there for a long time.

“No,” Evan said in a flat tone.

Jonathan chuckled, a low humorless sound. 

Evan didn’t leave the bathroom as he had hoped. He only wanted to stay for a second, but instead he locked the door, took off his sweater. There was a weight to it that hurt. He didn’t really know why it hurt, it just did. 

When he looked down at his arms, he swallowed thickly. More reminders sinking deep inside his skin like mold, or some kind of strange disease without a name. Or maybe it did have a name and Evan didn’t want to speak it.

He leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath. This was too much. The pain of it hurt, but he could hardly do anything about it.

There was a knock at the door and Brock was telling him that they got the bullets out of Tyler’s skin. All three of them. It was kind of stupid that he got shot the way that he did. Bleeding out in the alley as rain water fell upon his eyelashes as he tried to scowl at SMii7y who told them that he was a liability.

Words like that were dangerous. 

A bullet in the head. A reminder for everyone else not to be that pathetic.

Tyler was not pathetic.

Amateur, left Evan’s lips when David, and a few of their friends had left the alley, leaving them to help Tyler back to an abandoned house that hadn’t been properly cleaned out.

Tyler barely said anything besides swear words. 

At least he’s okay.

Evan told them to make sure he’s cleaned up, and then have Brian contact Jaren. They’ll have to get out of the area soon.

Jonathan had stopped his shower after ten minutes. Evan didn’t look at him when he stepped out and started drying his short hair and wet slick body. All the blood was gone upon his fair, scarred skin.

He started to dress and hum, but they didn't speak which was kind of odd for the both of them. They always talked, but this moment seemed out of place.

“Are you okay?” he asked, breaking the silence.

Evan nodded slowly. “Yeah, a little tired.”

“You hadn’t slept for two days.”

“I know.” He was really tired. He kind of wished he could close his eyes right there and then, and just sleep. That’s what he wanted the most, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t the time to sleep. There was way too much stuff they were meant to do before they could be selfish with their time. 

Jonathan pulled on a clean grey t-shirt. So clean, so soft looking, and Evan almost wanted to cry. _Oh fuck_. That was disturbing. He looked away from him, fingers curling in, his blunt nails digging into his palms to try and find some kind of pain that could stop him from thinking.

“Come here.”

“No,” Evan muttered. He wanted to laugh, make a joke, tell Jonathan to fuck off, then leave the bathroom so they can go deal with the shit they had to do. It was a rather fragmented time.

_Holy shit._

Evan closed his eyes and groaned. There was always going to be the realization that they were going to fuck shit up, but he had to remind himself that this is what he had to deal with. This is what they _chose_ to do.

“What the fuck are we doing?” he asked.

Then Jonathan stepped closer, and his presence seemed to warm Evan to an extent as his arms wrapped around him. A comfort seizing him. Evan didn’t fight it. He leaned against Jonathan and breathed in his scent. Cedar from the shampoo, the body wash was crisp, strong, made him smell really nice, heavy and light at the same time, almost overwhelming Evan’s own thoughts and emotions.

It was a second, maybe more, but he held onto Jonathan and all he wanted to do was sink against him, and never let go.

They were wild souls, feral hearts, burning minds, and forever scarred.

He hated it, sickened by it, but he couldn’t run, and the only paradise he was given was the person who was no longer covered in blood, and smelled better than Evan did, but with their own flaws that mirrored one another, with the facades singing to one another.

Jonathan pressed Evan against the wall, whispering soft comforts that almost made him cry because of the emptiness inside of him.

“Shh, it’s okay.”

“It’s not.”

“It is.” Jonathan pressed his fingers on Evan’s jaw, tilting him up until their mouths met, warm and soft, growing hungrier, but he was in more control than Evan, more eager and careful.

“It’s not,” Evan breathed, blinking his eyes to meet blue ones, the same that sometimes were as empty as Evan’s when he looked in the mirror.

“It is,” Jonathan whispered, then he kissed him again to silence all those doubts and fears inside of Evan’s mind, and some day, he hoped Jonathan could silence every pain and hate when the time came.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a Valentines Day thing, but it's no longer the 14th. LOL. I'm also not great with romance, there always has to be pain or something, then comfort. I need comfort. I want comfort, so I write about it, so I can look for my own comfort in my writing.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
